Lie to me
by Sorah
Summary: Um homem aparece em 221B Baker Street. John descobre que ele fora companheiro de quarto de Sherlock na faculdade. Logo, dois fatos vêem à tona: Robin Shades e Sherlock têm um passado. E o rapaz é tão inteligente quanto ele. Os dois vão entrar num jogo de ego, orgulho e mentiras, e John Watson estará no meio do fogo cruzado. JohnLock
1. Robin

**Ok, fandom novo, fanfic nova, oh Lord, help me.**

**Eu sempre começo com fanfics leves e acabo avançando na "tensidão", fanfic após fanfic, conforme o apoio que recebo. The Mentalist não me deixa mentir.**

**Como essa é minha primeira fanfic de Sherlock, vai ser mais leve. Tudo que quero é provocar um pouco.**

**Não sei nada desse fandom, acabei de assistir Sherlock, então preciso de opiniões : D**

**Cap. I - Robin**

— Oh, então você é John Watson. Muito prazer, meu nome é Robin Shades.

John ficou parado na porta, fazendo o possível para se lembrar onde raios tinha ouvido falar aquele nome. Se Sherlock lhe tivesse ensinado a usar o palácio de memória, talvez John não estivesse agora completamente perdido num mar de informações em sua cabeça.

_Robin Shades, Robin Shades._

Ficou levemente ruborizado por não se lembrar, pois o homem claramente se lembrava quem ele era. Mas sabia que não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquele nome.

_Robin_

Shades

— Sherlock nunca falou de mim? – perguntou o homem.

Quando o nome de Sherlock foi citato, imediatamente o cérebro de John deu uma pirueta e lhe disse quem o homem loiro, alto, forte e excessivamente vaidoso à sua frente era.

* * *

_— Sherlock – chamou Watson, parado com uma xícara de chá na cozinha._

_O detetive estava deitado no sofá, de olhos fechados, mãos juntas a frente do rosto. Limitou—se a respirar mais fundo._

_— Sherlock – insistiu Watson, pés juntos, olhando para a xícara. – Eu fiz um pouco de chá._

_Nem um único ruído._

_Watson se aproximou e colocou a xícara sobre a mesa mais próxima._

_— Sherlock! – insistiu – Estou falando com você._

_Sherlock abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça levemente na direção de John._

_— Não – ele disse._

_— Não o quê?_

_— A resposta pra sua pergunta é não, eu não me importo._

_— Não há a menor chance de você saber o que eu ia perguntar._

_Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_— Mora comigo há dois anos e ainda desacredita que eu saiba o que ia perguntar?_

_— Não tem co…_

_— Você ia perguntar – interrompeu Sherlock – se eu me importo que você traga Sara aqui para fazer sexo com ela._

_Watson corou no mesmo instante._

_— Como raios…_

_— Ombros retraídos, corpo retesado, indicando desconforto. Pés juntos, sinal de defesa. Indica um assunto que você não gostaria de levantar comigo, porque é embaraçoso. Está cheirando a perfume, e não a loção, como normalmente cheira, indicando um encontro, mas não está vestido para sair, então o encontro seria aqui. Somado ao assunto embaraçoso, deduz-se que esteja pretendendo trazer Sara aqui para fazer sexo com ela. Preparou chá sem que eu pedisse, então ia perguntar se eu me importo com isso. E a resposta é não, não me importo, porque eu acredito que você precise fazer sexo._

_John ficou simplesmente parado, sem piscar, por pelo menos dez segundos, processando toda aquela informação._

_— Por que…_

_— Porque acho que precise fazer sexo? Porque as pessoas acreditam que isso alivie o estresse, o que não é verdade, mas funciona como placebo, e você tem estado estressado demais para acertar o preparo do meu chá. Mais alguma coisa? Porque eu realmente gostaria de me concentrar._

_John pensou a respeito, olhou para a xícara, então para os próprios pés. Ia sair, e Sherlock já fechara os olhos quando decidiu voltar._

_— Você também está precisando, devia tentar uma vez – e então deu as costas e ia saindo._

_— Já tentei – ele murmurou, já de olhos fechados._

_John parou. Primeiro virou a cabeça na direção do detetive, completamente alheio ao seu espanto. Depois, girou o corpo todo, completamente estupefato._

_— Já tentou?_

_Sherlock suspirou, irritado._

_— John, agora você está começando a ser mais irritante que a caveira._

_— Como…? Quem…?_

_— Por que isso é sequer relevante?_

_— Oh, isso é muito relevante – ressaltou John._

_— Robin Shades, na faculdade, agora saia, está me atrapalhando._

* * *

Robin Shades era um _homem?_

— Você é… Robin Shades?

O homem sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

— Então Sherlock falou de mim. Que ótimo.

John apertou a mão do homem por impulso, pois agora sua boca estava aberta e seu cérebro havia entrado em completo choque.

— Vejo que me imaginava diferente – riu o homem.

A imagem que John fizera da única pessoa com quem Sherlock um dia fizera sexo não era, nem de perto, um loiro de olhos claros, talvez mais alto que o próprio detetive, com braços fortes e cabelo bem cuidado.

Afinal, John imaginara uma mulher.

— Sherlock está aí? — ele perguntou, quando o silêncio de estupefação de John tornou—se demais.

Mas Sherlock apareceu no topo da escadaria antes que John fosse capaz de se desfazer de seu espanto.

— Robin! Estava esperando por você. Venha, vamos conversar.

Robin desviou-se de John e seguiu caminho pela escadaria. Deu um abraço em Sherlock e entrou em casa.

Demorou cerca deum minuto até que John voltasse à realidade e fechasse a porta da rua.

Quando voltou pra sala de estar, encontrou Sherlock e Robin conversando animadamente. Eles sequer fizeram menção de se interromper quando John entrou. Era como se fosse completamente invisível. Foi até a cozinha, preparou um chá para si mesmo e então voltou para a sala, aproveitando a falta de atenção que lhe davam para observar Robin.

Sorriso perfeito. Cabelo penteado, loiro, bem tratado. Barba feita com precisão, camisa social branca bem passada, calças sociais pretas de marca absurdamente cara, sapatos de couro engraxados à exaustão, mãos grandes, olhos azuis e tão claros quanto os de Sherlock. Queixo quadrado, maxilares proeminentes. Braços fortes, ombros largos.

Então voltou-se à Sherlock.

Seus cabelos enrolados, negros, o rosto comprido, o corpo excessivamente magro.

Por algum motivo, John achou que eles combinavam muito bem.

Mas mesmo assim, imaginá-los dividindo uma cama era absurdo.

— Pare de imaginar coisas, John – mandou Sherlock, sem aviso prévio, no meio de sua própria conversa com o loiro.

Robin riu. John corou imediatamente.

— Eu não estava…

— Ora, rapaz – disse Robin. – É muito óbvio. Não tente negar. É impossível mentir pra mim. Você está aí, com essa fina linha na testa, e os olhos vagando entre mim, Sherlock e a esquerda. Perceba, quando você olha para a direita, está acessando áreas do cérebro relacionadas à memória, enquanto olhar para a esquerda indica imaginação. Seus ombros retesados indicam que essa imagem sendo criada é difícil de ser assimilada, mas pelo tempo que vem nos observando, eu diria que é praticamente irresistível. Portanto, considerando seu espanto ao descobrir que eu era um homem, eu diria, está pensando quem é que ficou por cima.

John começou a tossir violentamente, o que só aumentou a ruborização de seu rosto. Enquanto tossia, Robin apenas ria e Sherlock se limitava a observá-lo.

— Eu não estava…

— John, não diga mais nada – pediu Sherlock, interrompendo-o. – A última coisa que vai conseguir é mentir para Robin.

— O quê, ele é feito você? – concluiu John. – Só pode estar brincando. Oh, Deus, está se multiplicando.

— Se eu fosse uma mulher teríamos filhos inteligentes – ponderou Robin, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito normal pra se dizer.

O celular de Sherlock tocou logo em seguida. O detetive tirou-o do bolso e levantou-se para atender mais próximo da porta. John aproveitou para sentar-se no sofá, ainda com sua xícara de chá nas mãos.

— Então… vocês foram amigos de faculdade – disse John.

— Amigos? Sherlock não tem amigos – disse Robin. – Apesar de que posso ver uma forte ligação entre vocês dois.

Sherlock desligou o telefone e abriu a porta para sair.

— Sherlock? Onde vai?

— Lestrade. – ele respondeu simplesmente, antes de sair e bater a porta.

— Ele faz isso – disse John, envergonhado.

— Eu sei.

— Bem… então como se conheceram?

— Colegas de quarto. Como você – Robin respondeu, dando um olhar muito insinuativo.

— Colegas de quarto – repetiu John, pensando sobre aquilo. – E só isso foi suficiente para… — ele se interrompeu.

— Não, não… — ele pegou uma maçã artificial de uma fruteira e começou a jogá-la de um lado para o outro, brincando de pegá-la no ar – Foi uma relação muito profissional.

— Profissional?

— Sherlock queria mentir pra mim.

— Por que ele iria…

— Porque é impossível – respondeu Robin, antes que John terminasse. – Porque, veja bem, eu não sou como ele. Eu não sou doente.

— Doente?

— Sherlock foi diagnosticado com transtorno de personalidade quando ainda muito criança. Antes dos quinze anos isso é bem raro, e ele conseguiu ser apontado como sociopata aos sete anos.

Não era nada que John não soubesse ou se espantasse.

— A questão aqui é que para um sociopata é muito difícil entender expressões e relacioná-las à sentimentos. Sherlock percebe uma mentira, mas não se a pessoa _souber_ mentir. Eu vou além disso. Eu percebo mesmo as mentiras _dele_.

John se lembrou de como Sherlock fora tão facilmente enganado por Irene quando a conheceu, e principalmente por um Moriarty se passando por gay.

— E o que isso tem a ver?

— Sherlock queria se desafiar a mentir pra mim. Saber quem é o melhor. Então ele mentiu pra mim.

— E que mentira ele contou?

— Ele disse que me amava.

John sentiu a espinha gelar. Robin sorriu com aquela reação.

— E foi convincente, sabia? Posso ver que nesse momento você está tentando imaginar Sherlock amando alguém, e isso é tão impossível pra sua cabeça que está se perguntando como alguém iria cair nisso. E a resposta é: qualquer um. Qualquer um _mesmo_.

— E você…

— Ele me contou muito da vida dele, se abriu, fomos juntos visitar o instituto de criminalística, conversávamos sobre crimes passados. Sherlock foi exatamente o que eu poderia esperar de alguém. Até o dia em que finalmente fomos pra cama. Nenhum de nós era sequer bi, então… — ele riu – foi bem estranho. Mas perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

— Você _foi _enganado por ele então.

— Não, John. Eu sabia o tempo todo que Sherlock não tinha nenhum sentimento por mim.

— Então…

— Não significa que eu não tinha por ele.

— Então _você_ o enganou.

— Precisamente. Quando sentiu minha pulsação e o dilatar de pupilas, imediatamente Sherlock achou que tinha conseguido. Ele não entendia, não associava que eu podia ter sentimentos por ele sem esperar que ele os tivesse por mim. E agora, sem dúvida alguma, Sherlock vai tentar de novo.

— O quê? Te enganar?

— Precisamente. Por que me chamaria aqui, afinal? E por que programaria seu celular para tocar, apenas para que pudesse sair e nos deixar a sós?

— Mas Lestrade…

— Não, John. Sherlock queria que eu conversasse com você. A única dúvida aqui é: por que? O que ele queria que eu percebesse, que você certamente diria ou faria?

John não respondeu, pois não fazia a menor ideia. Apenas não se sentiu muito confortável de estar no meio do jogo daqueles dois.

— Quem sabe… — ponderou Robin – Talvez ele esperasse que _eu_ te dissesse algo.

— Ou talvez o celular tocou e ele foi ver o que Lestrade queria.

— Não. Ele atendeu muito rápido, e olhou no relógio segundos ante, como se esperasse por algo.

— Por que não simplesmente pergunta pra ele?

— Oh, e perder esse novo jogo? Poucas pessoas me entretêm tanto quanto Sherlock. Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock, meu amado Sherlock – ele levantou-se e começou a andar pela casa. – Por que você tinha que ser esse bastardo sem coração nem sentimentos.

— Você ainda gosta dele! – concluiu John. – Um mês, uma noite juntos, ele tentou te enganar, mentiu pra você, e você ainda gosta dele!

— John, quantas vezes ele te enganou, te usou, mentiu pra você, gritou com você, te ofendeu, te maltratou… e você ainda está aqui.

— Ele não…

— Ora, John, você nem começou a falar e sua expressão já te condena – Robin pôs as mãos no bolso, sorriu e inclinou a cabeça. – Como eu sei que Sherlock foi mau com você? Porque é isso que ele faz. É isso que ele é. É por isso que ele não tem amigos. Mas de repente, há você. Dois anos morando com ele, e ainda está aqui, e até o defende. Sherlock é encantador, de um jeito extremamente irritante.

— Ele é meu amigo – afirmou John, firmemente. – É por isso que estou aqui.

— Acredito em você – ele deu uma risada irônica. – Mentira, eu não acredito em ninguém. Acreditar é coisa de quem não sabe a verdade. E eu sei que você está dizendo a verdade. De fato, isso me surpreende. Tantos anos conhecendo Sherlock, e de repente ele tem um amigo. Me faz pensar, acredite. Me faz pensar que talvez, anos atrás, Sherlock tenha erroneamente sido diagnosticado com transtorno de personalidade – então Robin parou. Abriu a boca, espantado, olhos muito abertos. Lembrava muito os momentos de insight de Sherlock. – Então é isso!

— Isso o quê?

— John, John, John. A mentira que Sherlock quer me pregar desta vez é genial! Ela se constrói sozinha! Ele pega uma meia verdade e a usa de base pra mentira!

— O quê?

— Quando tudo isso acabar, eu quero que você diga a ele que eu sabia desde o início. Você vai ser minha prova.

— E qual era a mentira?

— Não posso deixar de sentir ciúmes, mas de qualquer forma, a mentira é: _Eu amo o John._

**Um pequeno jogo : )**


	2. Cambridge

**Ok. Eu não estaria dando update nessa fic, se não fossem os comentários. Ela é extremamente difícil de escrever e eu fiquei algum tempo pensando nela. Espero não decepcionar ninguém.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Cambridge**

O cérebro de Sherlock era um disco rígido onde toda a informação era facilmente acessada numa velocidade pelo menos cinco vezes mais alta que a de pessoas normais, e com uma eficiência incalculavelmente maior. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de detalhes de tudo aquilo que havia armazenado no cérebro, com precisão de cheiros, texturas, sons e tonalidades. As memórias eram como filmes, todas facilmente acessíveis, reproduzíveis.

Havia apenas um trecho de sua vida que era apenas um borrão: sua infância, antes dos sete anos. Pois foi aos sete anos que Sherlock foi pela primeira vez ao psiquiatra. O garoto havia matado cerca de cinco pássaros, de diferentes formas, após ganhar um estilingue. Ele havia tomado o cuidado de não mata-los com a pedrada, apenas atordoa-los: fazia isso atirando borrachas macias que tirava da base de sua janela. Em seguida ele corria até o animal e o prendia: asas e pernas, esticadas. E assim ele escolhia a forma de execução. Não era um divertimento, apesar de seu pai ter considerado que sim: crianças doentes, futuros criminosos, tipicamente vêm prazer no sofrimento de animais. Mas Sherlock não era uma delas. Sua intenção era descobrir como Ginger, seu canário, havia morrido misteriosamente em sua gaiola. E para isso ele precisava de amostras, de comparação. Então ele congelou o corpo de Ginger – no freezer de armazenar caça de seu pai, nos fundos da casa – e sentava toda tarde analisando suas partes internas, procurando o motivo da morte.

Quando a mãe descobrira, contratou um psiquiatra e o tirou da escola regular. Sherlock frequentemente se envolvia em brigas, e não raramente o outro garoto saía muito mais machucado. Então as explicações de "ele começou" começaram a não parecer tão seguras para Susan Holmes. Sherlock entendeu que a mãe estava com medo que ele ferisse gravemente um de seus colegas.

No psiquiatra, o diagnóstico foi rápido e preciso como um tiro de Orsis T-5000.

_Sociopata._

Um eufemismo para psicopata, claro. Aos sete anos, o limiar entre sociopatia e psicopatia era estreito como um buraco de agulha.

A psiquiatra, a propósito, fora quem lhe ensinara a usar o palácio da memória, para guardar rostos e associá-los a emoções, coisa que Sherlock tinha muita dificuldade.

E Sherlock passou a usar o palácio da memória com maestria. As expressões não eram a única coisa guardada: ele passou a guardar também cheiros, cores, sensações. Logo, também informações. Ele sentava em sua cama, fechava os olhos e permanecia por horas, guardando, armazenando, relembrando, passeando por informações e sensações.

Assim, guardando expressões que ele tinha certeza sobre as emoções transmitidas, ele passou a conseguir algo inacreditável: olhar para seu pai e saber que ele havia mentido sobre ter parado de beber. Isso porque Sherlock o havia visto mentir sobre mandar arrumar a fechadura do quarto de hóspedes, e o garoto fora prontamente verificar. Confirmada a mentira, ele armazenou a expressão do pai ao dizê-la. Logo, ele percebera padrões nas linhas de expressão das pessoas ao mentir. E aos nove anos, ele era mais preciso que um polígrafo. Porque as pessoas agem por instinto. Elas não sabem que estão suando na palma das mãos, elas não sabem que estão desviando os olhos para a esquerda, acessando a parte criativa do cérebro, inventando uma boa mentira.

Foi aos nove anos também que ele ouvira no noticiário sobre Carl Powers. Fora o primeiro crime que ele tentou solucionar, por não conseguir acreditar na matéria. Mas aos nove anos, Sherlock ainda não havia armazenado informação alguma sobre a toxina botulínica.

Aos quinze anos, Sherlock havia armazenado em seu palácio da memória todos os nomes de criminosos mais sensacionais dos últimos duzentos anos. Os crimes mais violentos, as mortes mais trágicas, mais misteriosas. Ele também já estudava a ciência da dedução, armazenando dados sobre padrões de comportamento relacionados à profissões, hábitos alimentares e anatomia geral. Mas estando trancado dentro da mansão Holmes, Sherlock não tinha muitos dados para coletar. Ele precisava de mais _amostras_.

Então um belo dia ele sorriu para sua mãe e pediu para ir para o British onboard high school.

Sherlock foi surrado tantas vezes na escola que aos 16 anos fizera todos os testes necessários para mandar uma carta de apresentação para Cambridge. Ele não ia suportar se manter naquela escola por mais um ano.

Nessa época ele também aprendeu boxe e jiu-jitsu, para tentar se defender. Funcionara por um tempo, até começarem a formar grandes grupos para lhe derrubar. Então ele simplesmente saiu da escola e foi para a faculdade.

Em Cambridge sua inteligência fora do comum não era uma aberração: ela era bem vinda. Era um atrativo. Havia diversas pessoas com histórico de agressão devido à sua genialidade estudando logo ao seu lado. Sherlock não era mais uma exceção. Foram os anos mais tranquilos para ele. Uma massagem no ego após tanta pancada.

E foi assim que Sherlock conheceu um dos homens mais impressionantes de seus trinta anos de vida. Moriarty havia lhe surpreendido mais, é claro. De uma forma negativa, porém.

E Sherlock se lembrava do dia que o conhecera.

* * *

_1998, Cambridge, 12:34 pm._

As mãos de Sherlock tremiam. Ele observou a palma úmida, gelada, os longos dedos muito finos. A ponta dos dedos, o alto relevo de sua digital, levemente queimada formando uma mancha enegrecida espalhando-se pelo indicador. Uma bolha, pequena, havia estourado há algumas horas, sem que ele percebesse.

Ele fechou o punho com força. Suas unhas deixaram uma tênue linha na altura do metacarpo. Sherlock respirou fundo. O oxigênio estava puro demais. Inodoro demais. Seus pulmões sentiam falta. Clamavam, ardiam. Suas narinas estavam em chamas, ressecadas, doloridas.

Ele se levantou abruptamente. O jovem de dezesseis anos atravessou seu dormitório com passos firmes, decididos. Vestia uma camisa branca amassada e uma calça preta social. A camisa devia estar dentro da calça, mas apenas um dos lados estava. O outro pendia livremente até o início de suas coxas.

Sherlock abriu a porta do quarto, puxando-a de forma que esta sequer rangeu como normalmente faria. Saiu apressadamente, seus sapatos fazem um som macio ao caminhar pelo carpete, apesar de sua velocidade e do pesar de seus passos. Olhou ao redor. Vários estudantes indo pra lá e pra cá com suas gravatas alinhadas e seus livros de Física avançada. Sherlock desceu as escadarias principais quando passou por um rapaz cujo cheiro permanecera em um lugar muito específico de seu palácio da memória. Um perfume amadeirado, longe de doce, masculino, misturado a um cheiro de planta queimada.

O garoto se deteve. Seus pulmões se contraíram e ele os encheu ao ponto de doer com aquele aroma. Girou nos calcanhares. Tirou um cacho da frente do rosto e mirou o rapaz.

Sherlock, nessa época, tinha apenas 1,75 cm. Pouco, considerando os 1,85 que ele atingiria dali dois anos. Aquele homem, no entanto, já longe do '_estirão'_, tinha 1,90 cm. A mesma diferença que haveria entre Sherlock e John no futuro era a de Sherlock para o loiro parado no entrelance de escadas.

Sherlock engoliu em seco. O homem, ou rapaz, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, o encarou. Quando Sherlock finalmente piscou, ele sorriu afetadamente e desviou os olhos.

Não havia nada em seu palácio da memória lhe dizendo o que raios estava acontecendo no rosto daquele homem. Ele era uma incógnita. Seu sorriso não lhe dizia nada. Suas linhas de expressão eram neutras. Alegres, porém… sarcásticas? Sherlock não o compreendeu. E Sherlock compreendia a _todos_.

"Herald não tem mais nada." Disse o rapaz, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele moveu o peso de uma perna para a outra, jocosamente.

Sherlock engoliu em seco, assustado.

"Eu não…"

"Sherlock Holmes, certo?" ele perguntou, sorrindo abertamente. Seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados eram como um espelho refletindo luz. Então tirou uma das mãos do bolso e lhe entregou um pequeno pacote plástico com um punhado de erva dentro. "Tente não usar tudo hoje. Precisa estar concentrado para sua prova de amanhã, já que não gosta de astronomia".

Sherlock piscou algumas vezes. Seu corpo ficou tenso, seus punhos se fecharam. _Então é assim que as pessoas se sentem do outro lado das minhas deduções?_. Ele franziu os lábios, desconfortável. "Nós já nos conhecemos?"

Ele finalmente revelou algo. O movimento rápido das pupilas estudando cautelosamente todo seu corpo era algo que Sherlock conhecia. Bom. Algo pra se basear. Onde ele tinha visto isso? Seu palácio da memória não lhe falhou. A informação foi acessada com facilidade.

_Nele mesmo_.

O agitar de pupilas, o olhar focado. Era o acessar de um palácio da memória. Era uma análise rápida para encontrar informações.

"Não." Ele respondeu, alegremente. Então apertou a mão de Sherlock, cumprimentando-o. "É um prazer conhece-lo, Sherlock. Meu nome é Robin Shades."

_Robin Shades._

Odiável. Desprezível Robin Shades.

Do dia em que Sherlock o viu pela primeira vez até a próxima conversa, foram exatamente quinze meses.

_Ninguém nunca mente para ele._

Sherlock passara a observá-lo. A coletar informações.

Oliver Lenoir, um rapaz rico, francês, completamente apaixonado por Sherlock – a versão masculina rica de Molly? – explicara, não sem ciúmes, que Robin era aspirante a detetive. Segundo ele, o rapaz por vezes ajudava a polícia local a desvendar crimes. Tudo porque ele era uma máquina de dedução com belos olhos azuis. Estava focado em forense e em dois anos de faculdade era o melhor aluno de sua turma. Os professores o adoravam, as poucas mulheres da faculdade morreriam por uma noite com ele, e Sherlock…

Sherlock estava desesperado por derrota-lo.

Não era uma questão de ciúmes ou de inveja. Era muito maior que isso.

Era um desafio, uma quebra na monotonia.

Então, na segunda conversa que teve com Robin, Sherlock já estava decidido a mentir para o rapaz. Expô-lo. Ser melhor que ele.

E Sherlock assim o fez.

O que o guiou foram as emoções que sua psiquiatra, ainda aos sete anos, lhe expusera. Robin não era um sociopata como ele. Sherlock entendera isso. Essa era sua enorme vantagem. Sherlock precisava associar linhas de expressão com sentimentos. Ele não os _entendia_, e na maior parte das vezes, não os _sentia_. Robin conhecia cada linha que Sherlock associaria com cada aspecto comportamental em seu palácio da memória. E mais do que isso, Robin lia Sherlock de tal forma que o compreendia quase por inteiro. E isso só se tornou mais preciso após quinze dias de um Sherlock extremamente _apaixonado_.

Ele havia fingido tudo: seu estado de confusão, sua repulsa por Robin, sua negação, os diálogos defensivos, o comportamento retraído, lágrimas e até ruborização da face.

E a amizade.

Sherlock fingira confiar completamente em Robin, e os dois se tornaram amigos no espaço de uma semana.

Sherlock fingira estar confuso sobre seus sentimentos. Sherlock fingira querer levar Robin pra cama.

Sherlock murmurou, no ouvido de Robin, palavras doces e carinhosas.

_Eu te amo_.

E com isso, as pupilas de Robin cresceram até se tornarem um eclipse para o céu azul de seus olhos.

E sua pulsação, seu respirar, seu coração.

Sherlock sabia que tinha Robin em sua mão. E a sensação era abrasadora. O sexo fora apenas um troféu. Sherlock não o encarou como um ato tão caloroso quanto realmente era. Apenas como uma forma de concretizar sua vitória sobre Robin.

No dia seguinte, porém, quando Sherlock acordou, ainda nu, Robin já vestia seu casaco para sair. O mais novo sorriu, ainda sentindo o prazer da vitória.

"Já vai, love?"

Robin sorriu afetadamente para Sherlock. Arrumou a gola do casaco e a camisa por baixo. "Não me chame assim."

Sherlock franziu o cenho, levemente confuso. "Por que não?"

"Achei que ia parar de fingir hoje de manhã. Ok, se quiser continue mais um pouco."

O moreno coçou a cabeça, piscou. A expressão de Robin havia mudado. Estava mais… consciente? Menos abobado pelo sentimento. Mais próximo do Robin que conheceu.

"Do que está falando?"

"Sherlock, querido, eu sei que você não me ama, não dá pra mentir pra mim."

Sherlock sentiu a espinha congelar. O arrepio fez com que retraísse a planta dos pés. Não. Não, não, não. Robin não tinha vencido. Quando dera a notar? Não tinha feito nada de errado, havia sido perfeito…

"É claro que eu te amo. Por que diz isso?"

"Porque eu te conheço." Ele respondeu, procurando por suas chaves e sua carteira. "Nesse período em que fomos mais próximos, eu te conheci, querido _Lock_y. E você não ama ninguém. Nem você mesmo."

"Mas você…"

"_Eu_ te amo." Ele o interrompeu, sorrindo. "Os sinais que lhe lancei foram verdadeiros, não se preocupe em ter me interpretado errado. Foi por isso que transamos. Não porque eu achei que me amasse.".

Sherlock o observou, perplexo, enquanto ele enfiava suas coisas no bolso do jeans _Cavallera_ e caminhava até a porta. Antes de sair, Robin ainda sorriu para ele. "Mas foi bom enquanto durou, querido Locky. Espero que possamos ser amigos."

"Eu não tenho amigos." Sherlock resmungou, irritado.

"E aí está uma verdade que sou incapaz de negar." Ele disse, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

E este era o homem que hoje, Sherlock Holmes, aos 33 anos de idade, tentava enganar mais uma vez. O novo jogo havia começado, e desta vez, John fazia parte dele. A mentira estava sendo construída lentamente, e o lado sociopata do detetive não parecia se importar com as possíveis consequências dessa obsessão pela vitória.

Só falta uma carta na mesa para que o jogo comece: _o blefe_.

* * *

**Preciso dizer que sem reviews isso aqui vai morrer eternamente? xD**


End file.
